Through My Eyes
by mashmallo2020
Summary: AU. A series of snapshots of Katniss and Gale's developing relationship through Peeta's eyes. One-shot.
I am carefully frosting an elaborate wedding cake for the leather worker's eldest daughter when I hear a tentative knock on the back door of the bakery.

I immediately know it is Katniss even before I open the door. I wipe my flour-covered hands on my apron, and try to calm my soaring heartbeat. I sincerely hope I won't make a fool of myself in front of her.

It is pretty pitiful, a strong guy like me scared to death of a girl a head shorter than me. However I can't help the fact that her sullen demeanor and scowl make me nervous. I'm not the only guy intimidated by the girl. I've heard plenty of other guys whispering about how gorgeous, mysterious, sexy, and attractive she is. None of them ever gather enough courage to talk to her. It certainly doesn't help that Gale Hawthorne is at her side almost constantly. His threatening glares penetrate and scare away any guy who attempts to approach Katniss. His scrutinizing and belittling gaze is probably the only thing that makes me more nervous than Katniss's scowl.

I take a deep breath and slowly open the back door of the bakery.

The first thing I see are the stormy pools of grey that are her eyes. Then my breath hitches. Her rosy cheeks, windswept hair, perfectly sculpted lips... I open my mouth to say something to her, but quickly clamp it shut when I feel Gale's menacing glare upon me.

"Is your father here?" Gale gruffly inquires, obviously irritated by my silence.

I quickly find my voice and answer before he becomes more annoyed.

"No... But I can trade with you." I add hopefully.

"Great. We have three squirrels to trade."

Gale motions to Katniss and she rummages through her bag before producing three squirrels. She offers them to me with raised eyebrows and I nod slightly.

"Shot through the eye... all of them."

This is my weak attempt at trying to flatter her. Gale huffs impatiently.

"Yeah, just like always." He says irritably.

To my surprise, Katniss speaks up.

"Don't be such a grump Hawthorne." She says rolling her eyes at Gale. "Oh, and thanks Peeta." She adds, nodding in my direction.

I flush with embarrassment, and quickly escape into the kitchen to get the bread.

When I get back, Gale is whispering something in Katniss's ear and she is snickering.

I swallow the bile in throat and hand her the bread, she takes it and tosses it into her bag as she turns back to the alley.

"Have a good day..." I say weakly.

But Katniss and Gale are already out of earshot, laughing about something.

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

It is a particularly slow month for the bakery and my family is barely getting by.

Then my brother gets sick.

It is clear that we cannot afford the medicine from the Town apothecary. To my surprise, one night my father asks me if I could run over to the Everdeen's home in the Seam to see if Mrs. Everdeen has any cheap home remedies for my brother.

I couldn't believe my luck. Maybe I would see Katniss!

I had followed Katniss home so many times when I was younger that I knew the path to her house by memory.

As I knock on the door I expect to see Mrs. Everdeen on the other side. But it's not. It is Katniss. I involuntarily flush scarlet as she looks at me curiously.

"What are you doing here?"

Her tone isn't accusatory, merely questioning. I clear my throat and manage softly.

"My brother is sick and my father was wondering if your mother has any remedies..." I trail off as her eyes narrow.

"Why don't you go to the Town apothecary like you are supposed to?" She inquires, and I flush a deeper scarlet.

"Well, uhmmm... Business was slow..."

"Fine. You can come in. My mother isn't here, but I can help you." She interrupts quickly.

I follow her through the threshold.

The Everdeen home is the coziest I had ever been to. The house was toasty warm due to a fire that was crackling in the fireplace, the pleasant aroma of cooking soup wafted all around, and merry laughter is coming from the kitchen. With a jolt I realize it is Prim and Gale. _How often is Gale over here?_

I realize I have stopped walking and begun staring when Katniss turns back to me, annoyed.

Past the kitchen, there is a small closet filled with all sorts of medical supplies.

"Where does she keep the fever medicine again?" I hear her mutter to herself.

After rummaging through the closet for another moment, she calls out, startling me.

"Gale! Could you help me reach something?"

I consider telling her that I can reach it myself, but Gale is already there.

He easily reaches the shelf Katniss was pointing to, and retrieves a small packet of plants.

"Got it." He says, smiling brilliantly at Katniss. To my utter shock, she smiles back. I have never seen her smile before.

It lights up her entire face and she looks so radiant and beautiful...

I am broken from my trance when Gale hands me that packet, frowning slightly, as if he noticed my staring.

I mutter a quick "thank you", before rushedly leaving.

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

This year's Hunger Games are as horrific as ever.

The entire District is assembled in the Town Square for the Mandatory Viewing of the "finale" of the Games. The finale features the male tributes from Districts One and Two, as it was predicted weeks before.

The footage that is being displayed on the screens is the bloodiest and goriest fight to the death I have ever seen, and that is saying a lot. I am not watching the screens however.

I am watching Katniss.

She is absolutely endearing as she gazes into the distance instead of the screens, biting her lip. I am marveling at her perfectly sculpted features when I see a single tear slip down her face. The action is so out of character for her, my mouth nearly falls open.

I have to fight the urge to stand up right then and there and rush towards her and give her my comfort. This proves to be unnecessary however, because he is there. Like he always is.

Gale wraps his arms around Katniss and she buries her head in his shirt.

The rest of the Mandatory Viewing period I wallow in my jealousies.

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

I am at the market with my father lifting sacks of flour onto a cart to bring them to the bakery.

As I lift yet another sack onto the cart, I hear Katniss's melodic laughter. I can't help whipping around in her direction.

"Oh Gale, you are so funny!" She says breathlessly, playfully shoving him.

Katniss is leaning against the wall right next to Gale and giving him the most radiant smile I had ever seen in my life.

That is when I notice a redheaded Peacekeeper heading straight towards them.

I am about to make a complete fool of myself and yell to warn Katniss about the Peacekeeper, when to my utter confusion, he calls out in their direction.

"Hey lovebirds!"

Katniss whips around and rolls her eyes at him.

"Hey Darius!"

"How come you two didn't trade with me today?" Darius asks with a mock pout.

"We couldn't find you anywhere." Katniss says. "Besides, we are saving the rabbits we got for our families."

"Oh sweetheart, we're so close we practically _are_ family!" Darius snickers.

"But you know, we can't have a gorgeous girl like you starving death, no can we?"

Darius takes the end of Katniss's braid and starts tickling her with it. Katniss slaps his hand away, but giggles nevertheless. Jealousy courses through me.

"Now tell me sweetheart, have you found your true love yet?" Darius inquires playfully.

Katniss merely snorts in response.

"You know, many girls would do crazy things to receive the pleasure of my company." Darius continues.

"I'm sure." Katniss replies sarcastically.

"Now Katniss, I would like to propose an offer... I will give you one of my coveted kisses in exchange for a rabbit."

Katniss bursts into laughter while Darius winks at her.

I look over at Gale for the first time during the exchange. I am not surprised to see him shooting Darius a look of pure venom.

"I don't think one of your kisses is worth a rabbit." Katniss declares when her laughter subsides. A mischievous glint appears in Darius's eyes.

"Want to bet, sweetheart?" He says and begins to move towards Katniss.

He doesn't get far however. Gale's fist connects with his jaw, and Darius stumbles back.

"Don't you dare touch her." Gale growls, glaring menacingly at him.

People at the market begin to gather around the scuffle.

"I was just joking, Hawthorne." Darius says. "Besides, it's not like she's your girlfriend... Or is she?" His voice is dripping with derision.

"She's off limits, you son of a -."

"Gale!" Katniss interjects firmly."Let's go."

The two leave the market, Gale's hand placed protectively on Katniss's back.

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

It is very common to hear merchant guys saying vulgar things about Seam girls. To be honest, it had never bothered me much.

This time, however, it bothered me a great deal.

Classes had just finished for the day, and I was standing among the throng of merchant boys in the hallway. I believe we were talking about wrestling and pretty merchant girls.

Suddenly one of the older merchant boys, Andy, whistled loudly.

"Damn, look at that _ass_!"

I looked up to see who was Andy's latest victim. To my utter shock and embarrassment, it was _Katniss_.

Before I could stop myself, my eyes drew downwards to her backside. Andy wasn't lying, her tight pants hugged curves I never knew she had.

 _Oh god Peeta, you are just as bad as Andy._ I think.

Fortunately Katniss does not hear the inappropriate comment and continues walking down the hallway. Someone else hears it though.

The locker door slams loudly and Gale Hawthorne turns, glaring menacingly at Andy.

" _What_ did you just say?" He hisses through his teeth.

Andy's satisfied smirk falters as he sees Gale. He doesn't give in however.

"I believe I said, 'Damn, look at that a-.'"

Gale's fist comes flying out of nowhere and lands with a resounding crunch on Andy's face.

Andy stumbles back cradling his nose, but Gale isn't done yet. He continues beating Andy until he is black and blue. For the first time in my life, I am rooting for Gale Hawthorne.

All the other merchant boys are too stunned and scared to do anything.

When Gale is done taking out his anger with punches, he spits in our direction and growls threateningly.

"If I ever hear any of you say one demeaning thing about Seam girls again, you better watch your back." And with that, Gale Hawthorne leaves the hallway.

From then on, Andy always thought twice before insulting a Seam girl.

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

"Rye, tuck in your shirt!" Mother hisses angrily, while Father sighs tiredly.

My family is at the Mayor Undersee's annual Town Festival. My brothers and father are trying to enjoy themselves, while Mother attempts to impress the other Townspeople by showing off her "perfect" family.

"... And Bran, don't drink too much. I don't want to deal with the embarrassment of you getting drunk and throwing up over all these gorgeous decorations...Rye _where_ are you going?"

I rub my temples and try to block out my mother's shrill voice. I am about to get myself a glass of punch from confection table, when my mother draws in a sharp breath.

"What are _they_ doing here?"

I turn my head in the direction she is looking, and I see her. I try to stifle a gasp.

Katniss is wearing a stunning white dress that shows off her long, long legs. Her hair cascades down her back in gentle waves. And her lips, her perfectly kissable lips...

Then I see Gale Hawthorne. Of course, he's here too. I suppress a sigh.

"Katniss, Gale! Oh, I'm so glad you came!"

I whip my head around and spot Madge Undersee pushing through the festival guests and running up to Katniss and Gale. Katniss smiles brightly at her.

"Oh it's nothing, Madge. Thanks for inviting us."

I hear Mother mutter something about how embarrassing it must be for the mayor that his daughter associates with Seam rats. Then something shuts her up again.

The Mayor himself goes over to talk to Katniss and Gale. He kisses Katniss's hand, claps Gale on the back, and says something while wrapping his arm spring his daughter. The four of them erupt into laughter.

I feel Mother's anger radiating from her. The "Seam rats" got a warm welcome from the hosts, while her family did not. She is not the only one irritated. The merchant families standing near us are also shooting nasty glares in Gale and Katniss's direction, irked that they had stolen the attention of the Mayor. I can't help feeling amused.

As the festival continues, the Townspeople seem to forget about the two Seam teenagers among them.

I can't help watching Katniss and Gale out of the corner if my eye. I try not to be jealous as they dance and laugh together.

I hang around the group of merchant boys I consider my friends and try not to let my boredom show as they argue about who is best at seducing a girl.

After a while, we decide to start a game of knife-throwing, a popular tradition at the festival. Although I am no good at throwing knives, I still have fun cheering on my good friend Sean.

Out of our group, a guy named Cavin is definitely the best at this game. To my annoyance, he is also extremely arrogant about it.

"I bet I can hit the bulls-eye from twenty feet away." Cavin brags loudly.

"I bet you can't hit it from thirty though." Sean replies snarkily.

"Well, I don't think anyone here can." Cavin retorts.

"I bet I can."

I suck in a breath. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

All the merchant boys whip around and gape at Katniss.

" _What?_ " Cavin says in an accusatory voice.

"I said, I bet I can hit the bulls-eye on that target from thirty feet away." Katniss replies calmly. Everyone continues to gape at her.

"What? Scared a girl will show you up, Cavin?" Haughtily inquires Gale Hawthorne as he walks up to stand behind Katniss.

Cavin narrows his eyes threateningly.

"Of course not, Hawthorne." He spits. "Here." He tosses the knife he had been holding into the air in Katniss's direction. She catches it easily. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cavin swallow.

I casually look around and note that Katniss has captured the attention of everyone at the festival, including my mother, who still has a sour look on her face.

I notice Katniss smirking slightly as she winds up her arm and releases the knife from her hand in a flourish.

The knife soars swiftly through the air and embeds itself in the very center of the target.

Katniss raises her eyebrows tauntingly at Cavin and flips her hair at him.

She struts away confidently, whispering something to Gale, while every single person at the festival stares at her in awe.

°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°°ºooº°

I am walking back home from the market when I notice a couple in the alley locked in a passionate embrace.

I smirk slightly at their compromising position, then I realize who the guy is.

Gale.

And is that... _Katniss?_

I can't watch this, but at the same time, I can't look away.

The longer I watch, my heart is shattered into smaller pieces.

When I simply cannot handle the pain anymore, I turn and walk aimlessly to nowhere.

The last thing I remember is thinking how there is no light my life without her.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, I would love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
